dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
L-Striker
The L striker is a little more reckless than the Z-striker, but he promotes team tactics instead of focusing on serving himself. Armor proficiency: The striker is proficient with all armors in tiers 1 and 2. Bonus defense: +3 reaction, +2 Resolve, +1 repulse Hit points at first level: 10 + body Hit points per level: 5 Healing surges per day: 6 + body Physical DamageP: 1d8 Energy Damage K: 1d8 Class features Alternating Markers: Your attacks cause your opponent to become vulnerable to the opposite tag (Ki or Unarmed) of a Power that successfully hit. This increases the damage they take from the opposite tag by 2 per Tier from your allies. This bonus activates on an opponent with the first hit with an attack. Alternating Marker is no longer active if the L-Striker misses an attack, or he uses the same tag (Ki or Unarmed) on consecutive turns. Studied defenses: Once per turn as a move action you can study a foe, marking him. While the foe is marked, he has a -2 penalty to his defenses against your attacks. This mark lasts until the enemy is defeated or combat ends. Three man flank: While adjacent to an enemy who is already being flanked by allies, you are automatically considered flanking as well. Action Generation: Generate action points when... Defeat a number of opponents equal to half your level in a day Deal tier x5 damage to one opponent using Alternating Markers in a day Activate three man flank speed times in a single day Level 1 At-will powers Studied Strike You wait for a gap in the opponents defenses before attacking At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee or Ranged 3 Target: One creature Attack: discipline+2 vs Reaction Hit: 1P+Strength mod damage or 1K+spirit damage. Retreating blasts You jump away from the enemy, firing a spray of ki blasts as you go. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 1 Target: One creature Attack: instinct-4 vs Reaction Hit: 1K+spirit damage. Effect: You may shift 1+tier squares Skull Cracker At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 1p+strength damage, if your strength is higher than the foes body, they are dazed until the start of their next turn. Surge Thrust At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 1K+spirit damage, This attack DOES NOT provoke when used in melee range. When used in melee range, you deal an additional tier damage. Level 1 encounter powers Energy blast barrage You pump your hands, firing weak ki blasts repeatedly Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Blast 3 Target: Each enemy in blast Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 1K+spirit damage. Fading Strike You strike and then fade out of range Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2P+Strength damage. Special: After the attack you may shift a number of squares equal to your speed Axe Drop Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P+Strength damage, One of the opponents arms takes damage equal to your strength Surge Volley Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2k+spirit damage. Level 1 Daily powers Demon Clan Snap Kick A low kick favored by the children of King Piccolo. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage, and the target is slowed Miss: No damage, but the target is slowed. Shakanetsu Surge Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 14 Primary Target: One creature Primary Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + Spirit damage, Create a burst 2 centered on the struck enemy and make a second attack. Secondary target: All creatures in range except the primary target. Secondary attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. For each target in burst, you deal an additional damage. Miss: If the primary attack misses, the secondary attack becomes a burst 3 and targets all creatures in range. If the second attack misses, you may regain a power surge. Gut wrecker Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage, knock the opponent back strength + tier squares. Miss: The opponent is knocked prone Level 2 Utility powers Rolling Parry You parry your opponents attack in such a way that you turn his momentum against him Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee 1 Trigger: An enemy misses you with a melee attack Effect: Slide the enemy into a square adjacent to you and gain combat advantage against him until the end of your next turn Retreating flip Put some pep in your step! Level 3 Encounter powers Disrupting blow You take the initiative, driving a fist into your opponents gut while they're trying to do something Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Interrupt Melee Trigger: You are attacked by a creature Effect: You may attack the triggering creature immediately. If this attack hits, they take a penalty to the triggering attack. Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 1P + Strength damage, the target takes a penalty to the triggering attack equal to 1 + your tenacity Retreating Combination You attack your opponent, retreating to a safe distance before throwing ki blasts at him Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1P + Strength damage, shift a number of squares equal to 1 + discipline Secondary attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 1K + spirit damage